


Always Together

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has some fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

Both Natasha and Clint have noticed how their son seemed a little withdrawn and scared. He is always watching them.

This makes them wonder if something happened in school. Their questions are answered one night while putting their son to sleep. 

Jeremy said, "Mama, Papa you love each other a lot, don't you?"

Clint said, "Yeah Jeremy, I love your Mon very much."

Natasha said, "And I love your father judt as much. But why this,questions sweetie?"

Jeremy said sofly, "Kevin's parents are splitting. And he is very sad these days. I don't want you two to split."

Natasha said, "We are not. We both love each other and you too much."

Jeremy looks relieved. 

Clint and Natasha kiss him goodnight. 

As they leave Jeremy's room, Clint said, "The only thing that can separate us is death."

Natasha nodded and said, " I love you, Clint."

Clint said, "I love you too, Natasha."

With that they curled up in esch other's arms and slept.


End file.
